Red Kryptonite
by l-s-wild
Summary: Baseado em um spoiler sobre o episódio 1.16 Falling. O que acontece quando Kara é exposta a kriptonita vermelha e os efeitos levam-na a confrontar Cat Grant sobre o tratamento que recebe dentro e fora da CatCo.


Disclaimer: Como sempre Supergirl não me pertence, só to brincando com os personagens que peguei emprestado da DC e CBS. Um dia, talvez, quem sabe, eu devolva.

A/N: Cá estou eu com uma one-shot, espero que vocês gostem. Foi baseado em um spoiler que me mandaram sobre o ep. 1.16. Para aqueles de vocês que estão esperando a atualização de Surpresas, não se preocupem que logo sai, é só a faculdade me consumindo com trabalhos que atrapalha o andamento da coisa essa oferenda de paz :3

* * *

Kara estava indignada. Não bastava toda falta de respeito que tinha que aguentar no escritório por parte de sua chefe e agora estava sendo substituída. Sim, substituída. Não havia outro motivo para Cat Grant ter outra assistente; com certeza iria esperar Kara treinar a nova garota para então demiti-la e ficar com a mais nova morena do andar. Uma que não tinha partido o coração de seu filho.

Como ela iria saber que Adam era daqueles que se apaixonam a primeira vista e no primeiro encontro já deveria ter planejado o casamento e quantos filhos teriam? Tudo bem que pensou que talvez saindo com ele conseguisse ter um pedaço da mulher que desejava fazia alguns anos, mas mesmo assim um encontro não é o suficiente para querer passar o resto da vida com alguém. Agora tinha que aguentar o tratamento de gelo da sua chefe e dividir seu tempo entre treinar a nova assistente, salvar a cidade e ser eficiente no escritório. Não bastasse tudo isso, algum idiota resolveu que seria legal expô-la a kriptonita vermelha.

Pensar tudo isso só estava piorando a situação e os efeitos da kriptonita vermelha estavam se tornando bem claros. Foi como se durante o dia todo após a exposição, seus olhos foram se abrindo para o lado não tão bom da humanidade, como era tratada de maneira injusta e como não tinha percebido antes o modo porco que alguns homens lhe olhavam, ou como James estava demonstrando querer algo mais que a amizade que tinham.

No entanto nada disso importava mais, ele não quis antes e agora não a teria. Sua indignação com Cat estava se transformando em raiva e uma grande vontade de mostrar quem é que realmente tinha o poder naquela relação absurda que tinham, como estava cansada de se esconder e arranjar desculpas toda vez que precisava salvar alguém e quanto mais esses pensamentos lhe consumiam mais tinha certeza que era hora de ir confrontar a Senhorita Grant, de mostrar o que verdadeiro poder era.

Não querendo chamar a atenção pegou um uniforme preto da casa de El que lembrava muito o de sua tia Astra, olhou no espelho e gostou do que viu, de como o uniforme agarrava suas curvas deixando evidente o corpo que tinha, os músculos definidos e apenas soltando o cabelo do frouxo rabo de cavalo deixando cair por seus ombros. Com isso saiu pela janela em direção ao prédio da CatCo; não tinha dúvidas de que encontraria a mulher ali.

"Eu espero que você tenha um motivo muito importante para estar atrapalhando meu…" As palavras sumiram deixando a frase sem terminar.

Kara notou como os olhos cor de mel passearam por toda a extensão do seu corpo, apreciando o modo como o material grudava em seu corpo parecendo uma segunda pele. A raiva se dissipou em questão de segundos e um sorriso malicioso surgiu no lugar da expressão fechada. Fazendo questão de adicionar um pouco mais de rebolado, caminhou a passos lentos porém determinados até a mesa e parando por alguns segundos na frente da mesma para então rodea-la e se posicionar atrás da cadeira de couro preta.

"O que pensa que está fazendo Supergirl?" A petulância em sua voz não podia ser confundida.

"Nada de Superwoman? Superbaby? Superblonde?" Segurou a cadeira para que não fosse virada.

"E por qual razão eu a chamaria de tais nomes?" A irritação só crescia dentro de si.

"Talvez pela mesma razão de você nunca acertar meu nome? Kiera, Korra, e outros que não me lembro." Sorriu vitoriosa ao ouvir a outra prender a respiração em surpresa. "Respire." Sussurrou, deixando seus lábios tocarem levemente a orelha dela.

"O que você faz aqui, Kiera?" Colocou o máximo de frieza e desdém que conseguiu na voz.

"Vim fazer o que ninguém mais parece ser capaz de fazer: colocar você no seu lugar." Soltou a cadeira e foi sentar-se no sofá, se servindo de um copo de M&M's. "Veja bem, você se acha intocável e acima de todos e, sinceramente, não te culpo por isso. Você tem tantas conexões e material para chantagem que me admira você não ser presidente do país ou coisa do tipo. Mas isso não te da direito de tratar pessoas como insignificantes e lixo, inúteis eu até concordo, mas lixo não. Muita coisa aconteceu hoje e estou sem paciência para lidar com suas birras e frescuras." Serviu mais um copo de M&M's e depositou na frente da outra loira. "Eu não tenho culpa que seu dia começou péssimo, não tenho culpa que alguém não fez o trabalho direito, não tenho culpa que seu filho Adam não sabe levar um não e com todo respeito, não é inteligente o suficiente para querer conhecer uma das mulheres mais fortes e incríveis que já conheci, tirando seu ego gigante, claro.

"No entanto isso não vem ao caso. Estou cansada de tudo o que você joga pra cima de mim, estou cansada desse tratamento de frieza e silêncio que você resolveu usar contra mim e como nunca diz meu nome certo. Estou aqui hoje para te mostrar o que é poder real e pretendo ouvir você gritando meu nome até o final da noite. Quem sabe assim você não esquece mais."

"Posso te arruinar sabia? Expor sua identidade e tudo o que fizer aqui hoje." Ameaçou, porém ficou chocada ao ouvir a heroína rir.

"Acho que vou ter que mostrar de maneira mais clara quem manda agora." Se dirigiu a lateral da cadeira, virando-a para ficarem frente a frente. "De pé." Ordenou.

Cat não podia negar o efeito que a garota estava causando em seu corpo, entretanto, o medo do que poderia acontecer agora que não tinha poder algum sobre a situação era maior; Supergirl ou Kara não tinha mais medo de ser exposta, de perder o emprego e esse lado mais irresponsável e malicioso era uma novidade que não sabia lidar.

"Desabotoe a camisa."

"O que?! Está louca?" Quase gritou indignada.

"Obedeça ou então terei que tirar e garanto que não terá uma camisa inteira." Cruzou os braços esperando ser obedecida. "Sabe, não era minha intenção vir aqui hoje e transar com você em sua mesa. Eu apenas viria, te enfrentaria até você entender que eu não sou qualquer pessoa e depois ir embora, mas para a sua má sorte - ou boa dependendo de como olhar - os efeitos de kriptonita vermelha acordaram uma parte minha que sempre esteve adormecida."

"E que parte é essa?" Questionou deixando sua curiosidade levar a melhor.

"Aquela que me deixa tomar o que eu quero." Com movimentos ágeis puxou o corpo esguio para o seu e beijou com força os lábios rosados e carnudos de sua chefe.

Sem demora forçou sua língua para dentro da boca da mais velha, suas mãos apertando a cintura fina arrancando um leve gemido.

"Kara." Exalou o nome, sua respiração quase impossível de normalizar.

"Mal comecei e já estamos fazendo progresso." Sorriu provocativa.

"Cale a boca." Rosnou tentando puxa-la de volta para o beijo que tinha lhe arrancado o fôlego, porém logo se viu com os braços presos as costas.

"Você não manda mais aqui, o controle da situação não é seu." Lembrou-a em um tom sério, correndo a língua de seu pescoço até a orelha. "Vire-se." Sussurrou.

Seu corpo desobedecendo as ordens de seu cérebro fez como ordenado. Tudo em sua mente gritava para impedir o que estava acontecendo, parar essa loucura, as consequências seriam grandes e prejudiciais para sua carreira e seu império.

"Você vai se arrepender de ter vindo aqui hoje." Usou seu tom mais ameaçador.

"Ainda bem que hoje eu não estou nem ai pra isso então." Pegou a camisa esquecida em cima da mesa e usou-a para amarrar os pulsos da jornalista atrás das costas.

"Me desamarre nesse instante Supergirl!" Começou a se mexer, lutando contra a camisa para se soltar.

"Pare com o drama senhorita Grant, até parece que não está gostando." Segurou firme em seus braços, aproximando o máximo possível seus corpos.

"Eu não estou gostando." Parou de se remexer; era inútil lutar contra alguém que tinha super força.

"Tem certeza?" Desceu uma das mãos pela pele macia, não hesitou em ultrapassar a barreira da calça e calcinha, passando o que parecia ser um pequeno triângulo de pelos e chegando ao seu destino sentindo o sexo quente e molhado. Retirou dois de seus dedos rapidamente levando-os a boca e chupando. "Acho que está mentindo pra mim. Tão deliciosa." Mordeu o pescoço, em cima da veia que pulsava com a grande quantidade de sangue fluindo.

"Droga Kara." Gemeu involuntariamente. A pequena parte não racional de seu corpo começava a falar mais alto do que a racional; talvez devesse se entregar, render-se a agressividade e poder de sua assistente, ver todo o prazer que poderia receber de uma super heroína.

"Eu vou te comer agora senhorita Grant, aproveite, porque eu com certeza vou." Em um único puxão retirou a calça social preta e admirou as belas pernas brancas a sua frente. Resolveu deixa-la usando o salto alto. Sentou-se na cadeira de couro preta e trouxe-a para seu colo, apressada para provar aquela mulher toda abaixou uma taça do sutiã e abocanhou um seio, sugando vorazmente enquanto seus dedos afastavam a calcinha preta de renda para o lado e penetravam-na sem nenhum aviso.

"Achei que fosse usar minha mesa." Provocou entre gemidos.

"Tenho a noite toda pra isso." Acelerou as estocadas ao sentir a outra cavalgando seus dedos, adicionou um terceiro dedo e voltou a ocupar sua boca com os seios a sua frente, dessa vez adicionando mordidas por toda a extensão do peito e clavícula.

"Não me marque!" Tentou se afastar mas foi impedida por uma mão no meio de suas costas segurando firme.

"Eu faço o que quiser e quero que todos saibam que alguém finalmente te mostrou seu lugar." Mordeu o pescoço posicionado bem a frente de seu rosto para provar que podia, desceu a mão no meio das costas até a bunda, apertando a carne ali até deixar a marca de suas curtas unhas, ajudando-a a cavalgar mais rápido e com mais força seus três dedos.

Por longos minutos só podia se ouvir os gemidos de Cat preenchendo o escritório assim como a respiração pesada de Kara, vez ou outra sua voz podia ser ouvida murmurando elogios a bela mulher no seu colo.

"Você é tão linda, tão gostoso sentir você se contraindo contra meus dedos." Retirou os dedos por um momento apenas para chupar toda a essência e então enterrá-los de volta no sexo quente e encharcado. "Quero que você goze pra mim Cat, quero te ouvir gemendo meu nome."

Cat nesse momento mal conseguia pensar direito, tudo o que sentia era o enorme prazer correndo pelo seu corpo como ondas elétricas. Resistir ao prazer já não era mais uma opção, seu lado racional já não tentava impedir que o resto tomasse conta, a agressividade só lhe deixava mais excitada, as mordidas, apertões, as unhas deixando longas linhas vermelhas em suas costas; tudo isso só lhe deixava mais próxima de um dos melhores orgasmos que teria.

"Vamos lá Cat, goza pra mim, me deixa ouvir você gemendo meu nome." Usou o dedão para fazer círculos rápidos no clítoris, sua boca capturando a outra, chupando a língua da mais velha de maneira obscena até sentir o sexo pulsando e quase esmagando seus dedos em um orgasmo intenso. Seus lábios se separando apenas para que seu nome fosse gemido várias vezes.

"Boa garota." Sorriu afastando algumas mechas de cabelo dos olhos cor de mel. Retirou seus dedos lentamente recebendo um gemido em protesto. Fez questão de limpa-los em ambos os seios da jornalista para então coloca-los em sua boca chupando vagarosamente.

Cat não conseguia sustentar seu peso e acabou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Kara, sua respiração parecia que nunca iria normalizar e seu corpo não pararia de tremer.

"Não pense que acabamos." Afrouxou o nó na camisa e pegando-a no colo se levantou, sentou-a na cadeira e olhou para a mesa cheia de papéis, objetos e o notebook. Ponderando rapidamente se jogaria tudo no chão ou retiraria com cuidado. Decidindo que não estava nem ai tirou apenas o notebook - não teria dinheiro para substituir se o quebrasse - jogando todo o resto no chão.

"Qual o seu problema?" Cat questionou mais do que irritada, no entanto não recebeu nenhuma resposta e bufando encostou de volta na cadeira para tentar descansar o máximo que pudesse.

"Pare com isso, até parece uma criança mimada que recebeu um não como resposta pela primeira vez." Informou ao se dirigir até o bar e encher um copo com whisky para si e um com água para hidratar a garganta da mais velha. "Beba." Segurou o copo em sua boca até estar vazio, depois virou de uma vez seu whisky.

Grata pela água a loira de olhos mel relaxou um pouco na cadeira achando que poderia respirar por algum tempo, porém seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um par de mãos lhe pegou pela cintura e levou seu corpo para cima da mesa.

"O que você está fazendo agora?" Inquiriu, pura irritação em sua voz.

"Apenas sentir seu gosto pelo que tinha nos meus dedos não é suficiente, preciso ir até a fonte para saciar minha vontade." Puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa e sentou-se, arrancou a calcinha de renda e abriu as pernas de Cat; seu desejo aumentando ao ver quão molhado o sexo dela estava. Abrindo o máximo possível as pernas da jornalista não perdeu tempo em passar a língua por todo o sexo, gemendo ao sentir todo aquele néctar invadir sua boca.

"Kara." Ouviu seu nome ser sussurrado, olhando para cima notou como a outra mulher estava entregue ao momento.

"Vou te chupar gostoso." Avisou segundos antes de afundar o rosto entre as pernas macias.

Sua língua explorava cada curva, cada pedaço de pele, cada nervo exposto. Usou dois dedos para abrir os lábios maiores e ter mais espaço para explorar. Tomou seu tempo em descobri o que lhe fazia gemer mais alto ou baixo, o que lhe fazia se contorcer. Com sua língua fundo naquele sexo sentiu o orgasmo se aproximando e rapidamente se desvencilhou das pernas que agora estavam por cima de seus ombros, praticamente lhe prendendo, e lambeu uma ultima vez o clitoris inchado e rosado.

"Não! Por que parou? Volte ao trabalho." Faltava pouco para implorar; já tinha ligado o dane-se para as consequências.

"Devia ter trazido meu strap-on." Falou para si mesmo não notando como os olhos da mais velha se escureceram ainda mais de desejo. "Parei porque não é agora que você vai gozar pra mim. Mais tarde, talvez, eu deixe você gozar na minha boca." Desceu-a da mesa, virando-lhe de costas e pendendo seu corpo até que seu busto estivesse colado no vidro. Segurou no nó da camisa e começou a correr a mão pelas coxas, bunda, costas, afastou o cabelo da nuca e fez o caminho contrário de suas mãos com a boca, beijando da nuca até as mãos, aproveitando para morder forte a bunda redonda.

"Ai!" Exclamou tentando se livrar dos dentes presos em uma de suas nádegas.

"Isso é pra você se lembrar de mim toda vez que sentar. Lembrar como eu te dominei e te fiz gozar como ninguém antes." Disse suavizando a mordida com a língua quente.

Levantou da cadeira e tirou sua camisa preta e sutiã vermelho, jogando as peças no chão. Desceu dois dedos até a entrada do sexo da mais velha e lentamente circulou em volta, no mesmo instante sorrindo vendo-a empurrar o quadril para trás na tentativa de coagir os dedos para dentro de si. Tendo piedade da outra enfiou lentamente seus dedos, usando seu próprio quadril para colocar força no movimento de vai e vem, entretanto não estava ali para fazer amor e sim para transar e é isso que faria. Aumentou a velocidade e força dos movimentos, descendo seu torso nu até encostar nas costas de Cat que gemeu ao sentir os mamilos eretos pressionados deliciosamente contra seu corpo.

"Você gosta disso não é? De ser dominada, da agressividade. Me diga, quanto tempo faz que não tem uma boa transa? Hm?" Se levantou um pouco para conseguir dar um belo tapa na bunda da jornalista, deixando a marca de sua mão inteira, admirando a pele ficar vermelha.

"Muito… Tempo. Isso… Continue." Conseguiu dizer em meio aos altos gemidos que pareciam ecoar por todo o andar. O som de seu corpos se chocando contra o outro e dos tapas sendo adicionados a sinfonia de prazer. Desamarrando a camisa instrui-a para segurar na beirada da mesa, puxou o torso de Cat um pouco para cima dando espaço para sua mão esquerda brincar com os pequenos seios.

"Agora você vai gozar pra mim de novo Cat, mas dessa vez vai molhar toda sua mesa, vai literalmente gozar pra mim." Dito isso se colocou ao trabalho. Não negaria que era um tiro no escuro e Cat podia muito bem ser o tipo de mulher que não tinha uma "ejaculação feminina" por assim dizer.

Sua mão trocou de posição e começou a penetra-la pela frente, seus dedos procurando o ponto G e pressionando toda vez que entrava e saia, seu dedão pressionando o clitoris, usou a outra mão para apertar os seios e mamilos, alternando entre um e outro e com a boca começou a morder, beijar e chupar o pescoço e nuca, mandando assim o corpo embaixo do seu em um tipo de sobrecarga de estímulos.

Cat começou a sentir algo diferente em seu corpo, uma pressão maior e mais forte em seu abdômen, não teve nem tempo de ponderar o que aquilo significava pois seu orgasmo chegou como se fosse do nada, seu corpo convulsionando e uma grande quantidade de liquido molhando a superfície do vidro. Um grito escapou de sua garganta e depois tudo o que se lembrava era preto.

Kara continuou até que não houvesse mais uma gota de gozo dentro da loira, então pegou-a de cima da mesa e depositou no sofá. Saiu em busca de uma pequena manta que ficava escondida para as noites frias trabalhando no escritório depois do expediente e cobriu o corpo nu no sofá.

Resolveu deixar toda a bagunça que estava para que não houvesse dúvidas do que tinha acontecido ali. Pegou sua roupa do chão e vestiu novamente, agachou e pegou um papel e caneta e escreveu um bilhete antes de partir:

" _Senhorita Catherine Grant, essa noite não foi um sonho e não me arrependo do que fiz. Espero que chame alguém para limpar nossa bagunça antes do horário do expediente começar - seria embaraçoso se os funcionários descobrissem que alguém transou em seu escritório. Como você desmaiou decidi por deixa-la ter um "merecido" descanso. Porém eu pretendo voltar para ter a minha cota de prazer e orgasmos e sentir você gozando em minha boca e dedos várias vezes mais._

 _PS: Esteja pronta, posso voltar a qualquer momento e sabemos que estou sempre perto para uma rapidinha."_

E com isso voltou, voando dessa vez, para sua casa onde tratou de ir direto para o banheiro e aliviar um pouco da tensão no meio de suas pernas durante o banho.

* * *

A/N: Todos os erros são meus até porque é quase meia noite e eu to caindo de sono, to procurando um beta então se alguém conhece alguém só avisar :3


End file.
